


Approaching Step Five

by AurumCalendula



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Bruce and an appletini





	Approaching Step Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TKodami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Preventative Swindle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417156) by [metropolisjournal (TKodami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/metropolisjournal). 




End file.
